Consequences
by Trufreak89
Summary: Sydney, Lauren and Vaughn's triangle becomse complictaed when Lauren's interest in Sydney becomes more than professional. MF, FF.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Vaughn, Sydney and Lauren deal with the consequences of Senator Reed's death in different ways.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This story contains non-graphic F/F and M/F.

Lauren sat on the couch cuddled into Vaughn. He held her protectively in his arms and whispered comforting words to her. She'd lost her father that day and almost lost Vaughn. She couldn't afford to fail the Covenant. She was determined that she would continue to use Michael.   
It wasn't out of some pitiful need to keep her husband and the cosy little life she had. It was too torture Sydney further. As long as Lauren wanted Vaughn she would have him and Sydney would be alone and in pain. Alone with her microwave dinners for one, alone in her apartment where Vaughn had no place being and in pain from the constant memories that paraded in her mind.

They'd be memories of her and Vaughn. All the times they'd helped each other, or shared a joke or small smile. All the times he kissed her, all the times they made love and every single moment they'd ever shared would be running through her mind, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Unknown to Vaughn a small smile spread on his wife's lips as she thought of how desperate Sydney must have been becoming.

The next morning Vaughn left his wife sleeping peacefully in their bed and got ready for work. As he watched her sleeping form he knew she depended on him and that she was his priority in life. Sydney was the past and he had to live in the present, otherwise his memories would kill him.

When he arrived at work and walked straight into Syd it was awkward. The last time they'd spoke she'd been close to tears as he'd told her they couldn't go for coffee. In that simple conversation he'd destroyed the small glimmer of hope that Sydney still clung to.

She smiled and greeted him like it was any normal day and even managed to seem genuine when she gave Lauren her sympathy. Vaughn couldn't handle how strong Sydney was. He avoided her for most of the day until they were called into Dixon's office for a briefing. Sark was up to his old tricks. He was trying to buy a list of CIA undercover agents from a Russian contact and Vaughn and Weiss were sent to intercept him.

Vaughn impatiently scanned the room as he rang Lauren. He didn't want her to be on her own for too long. He was her husband; he was supposed to be with her. The phone rang for twelve rings and then Vaughn gave up. "Something wrong?" Sydney noticed the worry in his expression, he'd used it for her often enough. He shook his head.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes and I can't tell Lauren...I don't want her on her own at a time like this."

"I'll go over and see her."

Vaughn was stunned by Sydney's suggestion and forgot to reply. "She's my colleague Vaughn. I want to make sure she's okay...I thought maybe if we could try to get on better then it would be easier for all of us." She smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before leaving the office for Vaughn and Lauren's house.

When Lauren heard a knock at the door she shook her head and smiled. "Did you forget your keys...Sydney?" She paused as she realized Sydney Bristow was standing on her doorstep. "What's wrong? Has something happened? Where's Michael?"

"Nothing's wrong. He's been sent into the field with Weiss. He didn't want you to be on your own so I said I'd check in on you." Sydney explained; trying to wear a genuine smile when all she could think of was that she was standing outside of _her_ house. The house where she and Vaughn slept and ate laughed and celebrated. The house that could have been Sydney's if fate hadn't been so cruel.

"Oh...would you like to come in?"

Sydney had expected her to argue she didn't need to be watched or at least frown at Sydney's presence, but she simply smiled and stepped to the side so Sydney could enter the house.

She closed the door behind her with a sickening click that filled Sydney's ears. She felt a swirling nausea in her stomach. She didn't want to be alone with the grieving with of her ex.

The house was well kept and abundant with modern furniture and expensive ornaments. Not to mention the memorabilia of Lauren and Vaughn's marriage. When Lauren led her into the living room she instantly noticed a large silver frame adorning a wedding photo on the fireplace.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lauren asked as she directed Sydney to sit on the sofa. Sydney shook her head politely and Lauren sat down next to her, tucking her legs under her. "You don't have to stay Sydney. It's not like we're friends and you certainly don't owe me anything." Lauren's eyes were glazed with fresh tears as she spoke.

"I want us to be." Sydney argued. "Maybe if we both got on better then things would be easier for all of us." Sydney placed a reassuring hand on Lauren's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

If Lauren hadn't been so great at her job she would have burst into a triumphant grin there and then. Instead she allowed the false tears she'd forced up to run down her cheeks and then sunk her head into Sydney's neck. She sobbed quietly as Sydney held her and tried to soothe her. Telling her everything would be okay. She and Vaughn were so alike. Both tried to please everyone and do the right thing, whether or not it was what they wanted. That's what made them both so easy to step on.

When Lauren finally pulled away she'd soaked Sydney's white shirt in tears and mascara. "Oh...I'm so...here, I'll clean this up or you..."

"It's fine-" Sydney couldn't object. Lauren undid her shirt and removed it so she was only wearing a small white vest and then left the living room to put the shirt into the washing machine. When she returned Sydney sat with her arms folded protectively around herself; her muscular biceps clearly on display in the revealing vest. When Lauren sat back on the couch Sydney rested a hand on her leg.

"It's okay, it was just an old shirt." Sydney soothed her and smiled as Lauren's eyes met hers.

Before Sydney knew what was happening Lauren's lips were pressing gently against hers. When Sydney pulled away she fell to the floor with a thud and scrambled to her feet.

Lauren would have scowled if she weren't supposed to be playing the confused, grieving daughter. She held a hand to her lips disbelievingly and shook her head. "Sydney I'm so...I didn't mean to...I..." She burst into tears.

Sydney grabbed her jacket and mumbled something incoherently before running out of the house. Lauren grinned once she was gone. She licked her bottom lip savouring the taste of Sydney. She knew the true reason she wanted Vaughn was because she wanted Sydney. She'd decided that if she couldn't have Sydney then Michael wouldn't get her either. She was Laurens; whether Sydney was willing to accept it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Vaughn, Sydney and Lauren deal with the consequences of Senator Reed's death in different ways.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This story contains non-graphic F/F and M/F.

Chapter Two 

When Sydney walked into work on Monday morning, after a mysterious few days of vacation, she was faced with two choices. She could either go to Dixon and ask for an assignment, passing Lauren working at her desk in the process, or talk to Marshall on the other side of the room. Unfortunately her decision was made when Lauren saw her and walked up to her. "Can we talk?" Sydney nodded with her gaze anywhere but on the blonde in front of her.

They went into Marshall's empty office and Lauren drew the blinds before turning to Sydney. Sydney's mind went blank. She'd taken her vacation to avoid Lauren and the awkwardness that she was currently encountering. "Lauren I..." Lauren's lips pushed against hers silenced Sydney. She struggled to break the contact and managed to back away from Lauren, right into the wall.

Lauren tried to lean into her again but Sydney resisted and pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing?" She shouted. Lauren's soft features formed into a mischievous smile.

"Why else do you think I wanted you on your own?"

"To talk?" Lauren laughed at how child like and naïve Sydney sounded and advanced closer to her so she was almost pressed against Sydney. She caressed Syd's cheek and caused Sydney to flinch away.

"I swear if you touch me again I'll scream." Sydney knew she sounded feeble and helpless; not like a highly trained CIA agent, but she had no other option. Lauren grinned as she traced the outline of Sydney's lips, the ones she wanted to feel against her own so badly.

Syd screamed at the top of her voice and exhausted all of the air on her lungs. Lauren backed away from her as the door burst open and valiant Vaughn came running in to help his precious Sydney.

"What's wrong?" He was blustered from running into the room and his concern for her was sickeningly all over his face. Sydney's mind scrambled to find something to reply with and years of deceit and improvisation came up with the reply, "I thought I saw a cockroach." A small smile touched Lauren's lips as the lie came out and when Lauren and Vaughn left even Sydney wondered why she'd lied? She shrugged it off putting it down to wanting to protect Vaughn.

Later that day after a successful three hours of avoiding the blonde Sydney sat down in the briefing room and waited for the others to join her. Usually Lauren and Michael sat on the other side of Sydney and Vaughn tried not to let stray glances towards her be noticed by Lauren, this time Lauren sat beside Sydney and Michael and Weiss sat opposite them with Jack and Dixon standing.

"Sark's up to his old tricks again. He's meeting with a contact concerning a list of CIA agents working inside the Covenant. Syd I'm sending you on a counter mission to retrieve the list. Weiss, you're on the comms. You leave for Rome in two hours." Sydney was blissfully happy at the prospect of avoiding Lauren by not being in the same country as her.

An hour Later Sark's phone began to ring and he picked it up promptly. "I've just been told about your plans tonight."

"The CIA knows? Well I'll just have to take counter measures." Sark replied.

"I think I can help you there." Lauren hung up and boarded her plane to Rome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Vaughn, Sydney and Lauren deal with the consequences of Senator Reed's death in different ways.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This story contains non-graphic F/F and M/F.

_Chapter Three_

As Sydney sat in the back of a plain black van with Weiss she absently stared at nothing. "Everything okay Syd?" Weiss asked in his usual friendly manner. Sydney just nodded her reply and Weiss knew something was up.

"Is everything okay Syd? I mean at work, what with the...um...awkward situation." Sydney involuntarily laughed at his statement.

"If you're talking about Lauren then she is more than an _awkward situation._"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Sydney sighed. She doubted that Vaughn's best man would believe Lauren was coming on to her.

"Whatever it is Sydney, I'm here for you okay?" She nodded and placed her blonde wig on before leaving the van and heading towards the main entrance of the nightclub Sark had arranged to meet his client in.

The noise and the darkness mixed with all the dancing bodies made her feel worse than she already did. She made her way trough the crowd, a smile on her face as she danced with the occasional man. Then she saw Sark. He and a man were walking towards the entrance to the VIP area upstairs.

Sydney followed after managing to charm her way past the bodyguards and crept down the corridor a safe distance behind Sark. She watched as they entered a private office and tried to listen at the door. Being preoccupied with listening to the conversation Sydney didn't hear a guard sneak up behind her until she felt a handgun being pressed into her neck. She stood up slowly and held her hands above her head. "Walk." Some sort of electronic device disguised the voice and Sydney was forced to walk down the corridor to an empty room. Once she and the guard were inside she was pushed down onto the floor with the gun still aimed at her.

"You really don't suit being blonde." Her captor laughed as confusion appeared on Sydney's defiant expression.

"Who are you?" She asked and was rewarded with a kick to the stomach.

"That doesn't concern you." Her captor knelt down and stroked Sydney's cheek as she tried to catch her breath back. Sydney took a chance on dived on her captor, knocking the gun from their hand. Sydney went fleeing after the gun while her captor went fleeing after her. It ended with Sydney pinned down and the gun in her mouth.

"Sweet dreams." The butt of the gun connected with Sydney's temple and the world around her grew dark as her heavy eyelids began to close.

Vaughn sat at home while Lauren was away on NSC business and toyed with the phone in his hand. If Lauren's father hadn't died than maybe they would have been together at that very moment. Him congratulating her on a good mission and her refusing to allow them to talk about work. He knew he needed to stand by Lauren, but he couldn't love her anymore. Not with Sydney back in his life. He needed the woman he had merged his soul with and that wasn't Sydney.

He dialled her number and got her answering machine. He checked his watch; they'd left hours ago and should have been finished with the debriefing long ago. He phoned Weiss' cell phone and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Weiss, do you know where Syd is? I tried calling her house she isn't there..."

He stopped as he realized how silent Weiss was. "Weiss, what's wrong?"

"Syd's missing Vaughn." He sighed. "I lost track of her when she went up to the VIP room after Sark. I managed to get the list from Sark, but I found no sign of Sydney. We've got people searching..." Vaughn hung up and dashed to the front door, grabbing his gun and keys. He wouldn't lose Sydney twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Vaughn, Sydney and Lauren deal with the consequences of Senator Reed's death in different ways.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This story contains non-graphic F/F and M/F.

_Chapter four _

Vaughn arrived at the base half an hour later, he wore no suit and his hair was a mess, but Dixon knew he had a lot on his mind. The last time they had lost Sydney it had been for two painfully long years. Vaughn had thrown what he thought were Sydney's ashes into the ocean, he had mourned her for months, then he had found Lauren and some hope of a future without Sydney. When Sydney had turned up again it had almost destroyed Vaughn. He was stuck between his wife and the woman he thought of as his soul mate.

Dixon briefed him on what they knew, it didn't take long, then Vaughn found Jack on his way out of the building. "Jack!" The older man stopped reluctantly and turned to face Vaughn. "You're going to find Syd on our own aren't you? No CIA guidelines and rules to get in the way?" Two years ago Jack would have punched Vaughn for talking to him like that, but then a lot had changed in two years. Including the older agent's respect for the man his daughter loved. "I want in."

They arrived at Jack's locker full of weapons and resources and he ordered Vaughn to pack various items he had on a list. Then he went to a laptop that sat on a desk in the corner and began typing intently.

"I managed to require something that the CIA couldn't. The surveillance tape from the VIP area."

"But it was wiped, how did you get it?" Vaughn asked suspiciously, part of him wondering if Jack had wiped the tape.

"I was _keeping an eye _on Sydney. I had my computer copying the feed as it happened. It shows that Sark wasn't the one who got Sydney. The build of the person would suggest it was a woman."

"Allison?"

"It's quite possible. When I saw the surveillance I checked out other cameras in the area and managed to track the car the assailant used to an old warehouse twenty miles from the club. If Syd's there it will be heavily guarded. So I think we should gather intelligence before we move in."

"How?" Jack smiled as he picked up his gun and loaded it. "I believe it's time we paid Mr. Sark a visit. He's in a hotel in Rome. We can be there in a few hours...I need to know you can go through with this Vaughn. We're not playing by CIA rules." Vaughn picked up the nearest untraceable handgun and nodded.

"I'd do anything for Sydney. Neither of us can afford to lose her again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Vaughn races to save Sydney from her abductor

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This story contains non-graphic F/F and M/F.

_Chapter Five _

Sydney groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. She tried to sit up and then realized she already was. Her wrists were bound behind her, tying her to a wooden chair. She heard a door open close by, but still saw no light. As she crinkled her nose she felt a soft fabric rub over it. She wasn't in a dark room she had been blindfolded.

She felt a hand brush her hair lightly and sunk back into the chair. "Who's there?" She inhaled sharply as a hand caressed the side of her face. "Who are you? What do you want?"

She winced as the blindfold was removed and saw the figure who had attacked her sitting in a chair in front of her, still dressed all in black with their face concealed. They held a damp cloth and rubbed it lightly over the cut that was on Sydney's head from the force of the gun hitting her head.

"Who are you?" Sydney demanded to know who her captor was.

"Calm yourself agent Bristow." Sydney examined the figure. They were about her height, slim, not very built. If Sydney had to guess she'd say her captor was a small man or a woman.

"Whatever you want you wont get it from me…" The figure laughed as they caressed Sydney's cheek.

"I don't want anything from you, I just want you."

At hearing that Sydney jerked away from them violently, knocking the chair over and smashing her back off the floor. She winced and gritted her teeth to hold in the scream of pain and frustration she wanted to release.

Her captor stood over her, shaking their head like a scorning parent. "See what happens when you get upset Sydney. I told you to stay calm." Sydney lay on the floor staring at the stone ceiling.

"Fine. I wont pick you back up until you say you need me." The figure in black stood defiantly with their arms crossed.

After a few moments of excruciating pain, her tied hands were being squished under the chair; she finally swallowed her pride and muttered. "I need your help." Her captor still stood there. "I need you."

Sydney sighed in relief as she was lifted back up and the feeling in her hands started to return. "That's my girl Syd." Sydney scowled as her captor leaned into kiss her. She brought her legs up to her chest and kicked the figure in stomach, causing them to lunge backwards and fall to the floor. She leaned forward to stand on her feet and smashed the chair off the nearest wall. It splintered and the rope loosened enough for her to get out of it.

Her captor advanced towards her and Sydney acted with lightening reflexes. In seconds she had the figure pinned to the floor. She grabbed the voice enhancer and threw it across the room, out of reach.

"Who the hell are you?" The figure lay still as Sydney removed the mask. As soon as Sydney saw the blonde NSC agent she was flipped over onto her back with Lauren pinning her down.

"Why do you have to be so bloody arrogant Sydney?" Lauren panted as she tried to regain her breath. "Michael doesn't want you. I do. We could have been happy if you weren't so obsessed with him."

Sydney's eyes widened at her comment. "He's you husband! The man you're supposed to love, honour and obey…not come on to his ex, lie to him and then abduct me. There will never be a _we, _or an _us…_Michael may not want me, but Vaughn does and you know it."

Sydney winced as she felt a sharp slap to the side of her face. "Well guess what sweetheart? Michael isn't here to save you now. You're all mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Vaughn races to save Sydney from her abductor

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This story contains non-graphic F/F and M/F.

_Chapter Six _

As Sark drove down the quiet alley he knew something was wrong. Someone had been following him for over five minutes. He slipped down the alley and skidded to a halt as he found a plain van blocking the exit. The car that had been following him stopped easily, fully aware that the van would be there.

He sat patiently in his car and waited for his opponents to make their move. He didn't have to wait long. The car pulled up beside his and Jack Bristow stepped out.

"Ah, Mr Bristow, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked in his cool tone. Jack replied by dragging him out of the car by his shirt collar.

"Where is my daughter?" He growled in his face. Agent Vaughn walked up beside him carrying a gun.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied, as calmly as before. "I was expecting her in Rome and she never turned up." Jack and Vaughn exchanged a disbelieving glance.

"She went in with Weiss." Vaughn snapped. "Where is she? She went after you and disappeared."

"Again? Have you ever considered a tracking device for your daughter Mr. Bristow?" He was rewarded for his comment with a punch to the ribs and he hunched over in pain.

"Where…is…she?" Jack talked slowly as though talking to a child. "I won't ask again Sark."

"I don't know." Sark choked out bitterly. "One of my colleagues from the Covenant was sent to intercept her and that colleague has also disappeared." Vaughn shoved the gun in his face.

"Then make them appear. Now!"

He reached for his cell phone and dialled the secure number for his 'colleague'. "Hello love, how was Rome? You haven't been in touch. I was worried." Vaughn and Jack looked irritated by his small talk. "What happened with Bristow, she didn't turn up."

Sark looked confused as his colleague spoke. "You didn't see her? Then where was she? I have agents Vaughn and Bristow holding guns to my head so an answer would be appreciated. You're sure?"

He hung up and shook his head. "She never saw Sydney in Rome."  
Vaughn was about to speak when Sark slammed his fist of his car. "The bitch told me she hadn't seen Sydney. I watched her follow Sydney into a room. She lied to me…"

"Who's you're colleague?" Vaughn barked as he shoved the gun in his face again. Sark grinned slyly before answering.

"She'll learn for leaving me out to dry." He handed the phone to Vaughn. "Press redial."

Vaughn did as he was instructed and waited for the woman to pick up. "Sark, I told you I don't have Bristow and I don't know where she is!" Vaughn froze as he recognised the voice.

"L-Lauren?" Vaughn asked hesitantly.

"Oh no…Sark you…" She hung up and Vaughn looked to Jack.

"It was Lauren on the phone. She thought I was Sark…you called her love!" He turned to Sark and pinned him to the car, his fists grabbing his shirt collar. "You were together?"

Sark's smirk widened. "Oh yes agent Vaughn. You're wife is a quite extraordinary. She couldn't get enough of me." Vaughn lost it and started beating into Sark. Jack had to prise him from the unconscious man before Vaughn would stop hitting him.

"We have to find Lauren." Jack ordered. "If she's Covenant and has Sydney then Sydney's in trouble." He looked down at Sark. "We'll just leave him. Hopefully he has internal bleeding. We need to involve the CIA now Vaughn. Lauren has their resources at her disposal and if she uses them we may never find Sydney."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Lauren finds the silver lining to her dark cloud.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This story contains non-graphic F/F and M/F.

_Chapter Seven_

Lauren watched as Sydney lay peacefully in bed, her arms bound above her head to stop her escaping. She'd seen Sydney sleep before, through cameras implanted in her apartment and from the one time she let her guard down at work and had drifted asleep at her desk.

She knew that the months of despising Sydney Bristow had not been through jealousy or hatred, it had been love. She'd wanted the other woman for so long, but was only ready to admit it.

She had to think of a plan of action. The CIA would be well aware of her status by now, Sark was as trustworthy as black widow and the Covenant would only demand Sydney back to try and reprogram her again.

That was something she loved about Sydney more than anything else. Her determination, her strength and courage. She had refused to be reprogrammed, even played along for two years away from her family and friends and yet she never broke. She still remained strong and ready to do the right thing; the world had not been able to corrupt Sydney's innocence no matter what it threw at her.

When Lauren leaned over Sydney, intending to kiss her lightly on the forehead before leaving for her room, Sydney stirred and manoeuvred her position so that Lauren's lips connected with her own. She fluttered her eyes open as the kiss deepened and then stopped as she felt Lauren pull away.

"Hi."

"Hey." Sydney smiled as though having Lauren beside her was a pleasant way to wake up. "What time is it?"

"Three." Lauren replied with her eyes glued to Sydney's lips. "I was about to go to bed myself." She stood up, the feelings she got around the other woman no longer bearable.

"Wait…" Sydney cried out. "I'm really cold." Lauren stared blankly at her for a few moments before registering what she'd said.

"I don't have any more blankets." She mumbled as she watched Sydney pout in frustration.

"Couldn't you…um…maybe…keep me warm?" A blush hit her face as Sydney said it. Lauren looked dumbfounded by her suggestion. "Please I'm really cold and tired and I would sleep with Sark if it meant I could get warm."

"Actually he hogs the covers." Lauren smiled as Sydney giggled; she simply put it down to her head wound. She slid under the covers and stayed clear of Sydney's warm body.

"You're not going to warm me up from there." Lauren reluctantly edged closer to her, but the second she saw Sydney smile at the contact and close her eyes her apprehension vanished. She was actually sleeping next to Sydney, sharing a bed and body heat with her. Her bliss clouded her mind and she didn't ask why Sydney was acting the way she was, until she woke up in the morning.

She woke before Sydney and watched as the young woman stirred. She tried to sit up and then realized that she was tied to down. She jumped when she saw Lauren and moaned as the cuffs chaffed against her wrist.

"What the hell is this?" She growled and tried to pull again. Lauren had to sit up and push her arms down to stop her trying to pull the cuffs off. "I have no idea what's going on but you won't get away with this…"

"I guess you've recovered from your head trauma." Lauren mumbled disappointedly, that was why Syd had been so submissive and willing to be near Lauren, she'd been concuss.

Lauren stood up to grab her suit jacket and watched as Sydney's eyes followed her.

"Then again, with a captor like you I'm thinking of keeping the cuffs." She smiled seductively and Lauren's stomach did somersaults. "Who are you?" Sydney asked. "And who am I?"

Lauren looked disbelievingly at her. "What kind of trick is this? Besides a desperate one."

"Who am I?" Sydney repeated. "I have no idea who you are, or why I'm tied to your bed, but I'd like to be free now." Lauren cautiously undid the cuffs and waited for a reaction from Sydney. She didn't get the one she expected.

Sydney leaned up to her and kissed her eagerly. Lauren pulled away for air and somehow managed to ask. "What are you doing?" Sydney stopped and Lauren could have kicked herself for looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well I woke up in, or rather tied to, a bed with a beautiful woman beside me so I presumed that..."

"What day is it? Who is your father and who am I?" Lauren asked and watched as Sydney bit her lip in concentration and shrugged. Lauren beamed as Sydney captured her lips again.

"I have a few questions too. Why can't I remember anything? Who are you and why am I still wearing clothes?"

"You had a head injury recently…that's why I tied you up, you became violent and confused, and that is also why you're wearing clothes and my name is Lauren."

"Well Lauren do you usually let me where clothes?"

"Not if I can help it. You're Julia, Julia Thorne." She lied. Sydney stopped and thought.

"Sounds familiar. I want to know everything about myself." She beamed as she cuddled into Lauren. "And everything about you."

"You will, but right now I need to make a phone call. You stay here and I'll be straight back." Sydney nodded, accepting what Lauren was saying to be true.

Lauren grabbed her cell phone and rang a friend of hers who worked at a hospital nearby. He owed her a favour.

"Hello, Malcolm? I need you to see a friend of mine, she has amnesia and I need to know how to keep it that way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Lauren learns some vital information about Sydney.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This chapter contains F/F, which is slightly more graphic than previous chapters.

_Chapter eight_

After visiting Lauren's doctor friend 'Julia' had settled quietly on the bed of the apartment Lauren had taken her to. She looked around the room like a child in a new and exciting place. She beamed as Lauren handed her a mug of coffee. "Thank you."

Lauren sat down beside her and Sydney snuggled into her. She had never felt so content in all her life. She lay with her head on Sydney's shoulder, far away from Vaughn and the CIA. Even if Sydney had no idea who Lauren was it was still better to be with her without a memory than not be with her at all.

"This isn't right." Those three simple words sent Lauren's world crashing down around here. She waited silently for Sydney to talk again or move and felt Sydney pull away from her and the sound of the coffee mug being placed on the bedside cabinet.

"That's better." Sydney smiled as her arms wrapped around Lauren and she lay down taking Lauren with her. As her head reached the pillow Sydney leaned in a kissed Lauren, shyly at first and then more confident as Lauren responded. Eventually Lauren pulled away for air, a small grin on her face. "Much better." Sydney beamed.

She leaned in to kiss Lauren again, this time her hands reaching for Lauren's shirt, but Lauren pulled away. "No…it isn't right." She got off the bed and out of reach of Sydney who lay pouting.

"How can you say that?" Sydney argued. "Of course it's right. We've been together…" She stopped as she tried to remember how long she had been in a relationship with the blonde woman who was still a stranger to her.

"That's why it's not right." Lauren stated and went to a nearby cupboard and took out some blankets. "I'll be on the couch." She couldn't look Sydney in the eye as she left the room and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

She may have abducted Sydney, caused her to lose her memory and took advantage of the situation to finally be with her, but she would never take advantage of her in that way, she wasn't that low and she respected and cared for Sydney too much.

'Julia' may not have had her memory but she still had her stubborn streak. After an hour or so she crept silently into the living room with the stealth of a cat, something that seemed to come naturally to her, and sat down on the floor beside a sleeping Lauren.

Lauren's chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern that kept Sydney entranced as she watched the other woman sleep. Lauren had changed for bed into a vest and a pair of shorts and after a restless sleep she had lost her blankets, giving Sydney a clear view of her beautiful figure.

Lauren stirred a few moments later as she felt a weight on her chest and found Sydney straddling her, her eyes full of desire and lust. "Sy-Julia..." She corrected but Sydney's lips covering hers drowned her sentence out. Lauren was in heaven kissing Sydney and exploring every part of her mouth, causing the CIA agent to moan and allow her hands to wander over Lauren's body.

When they found the bottom of her vest and tried to pull it up Lauren's brain finally screamed at her to take action. "No." She gently pushed Sydney away only to have her return and tease her with soft kisses along her neck and jaw, until her mouth crept lower. "No!" Lauren said it with more force and pushed Sydney away, grabbing her arms when she tried to advance on her again.

She switched their positions and manoeuvred herself on top of Sydney while pinning her arms above her head. "It isn't right…not while you don't remember anything…" Sydney whimpered and tried to push herself up to capture Lauren's lips, only to be pushed down against the couch again.

"Please." Sydney whimpered. "I want you." Lauren's will power was decreasing as Sydney Bristow lay beneath her desperately wanting her.

"It's not…" Sydney whimpered again, torn by some decision that was clearly plaguing her. Eventually her desire for the blonde was too great and she stopped struggling, causing Lauren to be on her guard for any tricks Sydney could pull.

"I remember." She muttered. "I remember months of seeing you, hating you for what you had, believing I deserved it instead, but lately I haven't wanted what you have, I've wanted you Lauren, so badly. Since you took me I haven't stopped thinking about when you kissed me, I've wanted so much to touch you again, to taste you…please Lauren…" Lauren's grip tightened at the realisation of what Sydney was saying.

"The amnesia…"

"I faked it to make you put your guard down and allow me to escape." Lauren scowled and stared at her. "You're lying. It's a trick." Sydney shook her head and tried once again to get Lauren's lips.

"Why would I tell you the amnesia was fake if I wanted to trick you?" She whined like a child being denied sweets. "Lauren…" She whined her name and writhed beneath her trying to free herself and at how desperate she looked and the look of lust and desire in her eyes, all aimed at her and not Michael Vaughn she let go of Sydney's arms and was instantly pushed down against the couch again, with Sydney straddling her. For a moment she remained still and Lauren was filled with dread that she would tease her for not allowing Sydney to have what she wanted or she would attack her and run back to Michael.

She looked up to her eyes with obvious fear and anxiety in her gaze and Sydney smiled sweetly as she gently stroked Lauren's cheek. "I want you." She muttered again before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and lovingly tender and Lauren was sure she was dreaming, as there was no way on earth she could have just been kissed like that from the woman she had secretly loved for so long.

The second time Sydney kissed her was not as gentle or tender; it was full of the raw desire that Lauren had seen in her eyes and Sydney's hands once again wandered to Lauren's top. She stopped her again and Sydney groaned in frustration. "Not here." Lauren grabbed Sydney's hand and led her to her bedroom. As Lauren tried to pull her down on to the bed Sydney stood firm and remained standing, much to Lauren's disappointment.

"Tell me you need me." Sydney repeated Lauren's earlier tease and the blonde smiled seductively as she removed her top and lay back on the bed giving Sydney a full view of her figure. "Tell me." Sydney demanded as she lay down beside her and nipped teasingly at her neck with her mouth.

"I need you." That was all Sydney needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Sydney is forced to deal with the consequences of wanting her enemy

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This chapter contains F/F.

_Chapter Nine_

When Lauren woke up early the next morning she felt a weight on her chest and opened her eyes to see Sydney's sleeping form half lying on her. Lauren was in paradise. She had spent the night with Sydney and the CIA agent was still there when she woke up. It hadn't been a ploy or a trick; Sydney had wanted to be with her.

When Lauren looked over to the door she lost her smile. Kendall stood at the open door looking in at her. "Sydney." She nudged the other woman as she pulled the blanket over them. "Syd, wake up." Sydney groaned and nuzzled into Lauren's neck.

"Five more minutes." She moaned as though it was an average day waking up beside her ex's wife.

"Jack and Vaughn know you're here." Kendall explained. "It's not safe anymore." Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her messed up hair.

At the sound of Kendall's voice Sydney's eyes shot open and she sat up to see him standing by the door.

"What's going on?" She demanded to know and looked at Lauren with a look of anger that sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"I abducted you under Kendall's orders. I'm not NSA…I'm with project Black Hole. My job was to infiltrate the Covenant and work with you as a double agent. I married Michael Vaughn because the Covenant told me too, I didn't tell him about it being a job because Kendall told me not to. The Covenant planned on abducting you again in an attempt to try to convert you, Kendall ordered me to abduct you on your last mission…It was to keep you safe."

"We need to get you to another CIA safe house before the Covenant find you." Kendall informed them before leaving the room to allow them to dress. Sydney avoided Lauren's gaze as she dressed and seemed to regret her actions from the previous night.

"Sydney, I protected you because I love you…"

"I don't know you." Sydney's anger finally spilled over her cool exterior. "Everything I have ever known about you is a lie. You took Vaughn from me and didn't even want him. You made me have these feelings for you and then you took you away from me. I don't know who you are." She went to walk out the door and was stopped as Lauren grabbed her arm.

"Do you want to know who I am Sydney? I'm the girlfriend you had for over a year until you wiped every memory of me you ever had. I was the one you fell in love with while you grieved over Michael Vaughn, the man I was forced to marry was the one man I hated most in the world because he had you. Even when you wiped your memory and returned to the CIA you still had memories of your love for Vaughn…you had nothing for me." Lauren's eyes were brimming with tears and Sydney stood in a stunned silence as she took in the information.

"Sorry to interrupt you luv." Kendall walked in carrying a tranquilliser gun and shot Lauren where she stood. He turned it on Sydney and the last thing she saw was Sark peeling off a latex mask of Kendall's face and remove a voice alternator from around his neck. "It hurts to be used Lauren. You'll regret it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Sark doesn't take rejection well

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:**I've reposted this chapter as the italics didn't show up in the first postwhich confused people. Hopefully it's less confusing now. _'Italics'_ indicates a memory.

_Chapter Ten_

When Lauren woke up for the second time in the same day the first sight to fill her vision was Sydney tied to a chair, fully conscious and staring at her. "Syd…"

"You're finally awake luv?" Sark's voice filled her ears and she finally noticed him standing next to Sydney. "How do you do it Lauren? You're trying to conduct three relationships, none of which even matter to you. You work for so many different sides and obey so many different orders it's hard to tell just what side you're on."

"Of all the relationships I have 'conducted' Julian, you were the one that made my stomach churn the most…and I had a better time in bed with Michael than I did with you." Lauren smirked defiantly.

Sark's mocking grin turned to a frown and he struck Sydney in the face. "Sydney!" Lauren cried out. "Leave her alone." Sark took out a knife from his back pocket and his grin returned when he saw the fear in Lauren's eyes.

"Is she worth it?" He asked Sydney as he looked down at her blank expression. "Would you die for her?"

She swallowed hard and looked over at Lauren who was bound to a chair in the corner of the room. Her gaze dropped to the floor and Lauren knew what her reply would be. Sark laughed cruelly. "I thought not."

He walked over to Lauren and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck to the blade in his hands. "And now Lauren, the question is, is _she _worth it?" Lauren's steely gaze bore deep into Sydney's helpless gaze. She didn't hesitate in replying.

"Yes."

Sark shook his head. "You would die for her? A woman who will neither expect nor love you?"

"Yes." Lauren repeated. "I will die for you any day Sydney."

"Very well." Sark responded.

_'Lauren watched helplessly as a KGB agent held onto Sydney and forced her to her knees, pushing a blade against her neck. "I will make you a deal my friend." He spoke to Sydney. "I will let you go, if you tell me who you work for and I will kill her instead, as a warning to your employer." Lauren's eyes widened in terror.'_

_'Sydney shook her head, the blade scratching slightly against her exposed skin. "I can't do that."_

_"Why ever not? No one is more important than yourself my friend. You would be wise to learn that." Sydney's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the terrified expression of her girlfriend._

_"She's more important to me than you'll ever know. Without her I'd be dead already. So my answer is still no. Let her go and make an example out of me."_

_"Very well."_

_"NO!" Lauren screamed and raised her gun, firing three rounds towards the Sydney and KGB agent. She wasn't going to lose Sydney so easily.'_

_'Two of the shots flew straight into the man's chest, but the last went through Sydney's shoulder, but Lauren didn't have time to register her mistake as Sydney fled from his grasp and ran towards her. She pulled her from the room the had been held in and ran for freedom, never stopping to think about her wound until Lauren was safe.'_

_'"You could have died!" Lauren shouted as she collapsed on the ground, trying to steady her heartbeat. Sydney collapsed beside her and held her in her arms, despite the pain and blood loss from her shoulder._

_"I would die for you any day Lauren, because you're my angel and when I get to heaven I know you'll be right behind me."'_

"She is." Sydney shouted out as Sark teased the blade lightly over his ex lover's throat. "She's worth more to me than you will ever know. More than I will ever know again, but I remember some things. I remember I never stopped loving her. Kill me Sark, kill her, or kill us both. It won't matter because we'll find each other again."

"After death?" Sark mocked. "Even you're not that good Bristow."

"She's worth it." Sydney replied calmly, angering Sark further. He stormed over to her and cut the ropes that bound her to the chair, but not the ones that bound her hands.

"We'll see." He grunted and pulled her out of the room, slamming the door as he left and leaving Lauren alone, terrified at the thought of once again losing Sydney.

Agent Michael Vaughn listened calmly as the real Kendall explained everything that had happened in the two years Syd had gone, from Lauren and Sydney meeting, to Lauren being forced to engage in a relationship with Sark and Sark being recorded on security cameras in a CIA safe house abducting Sydney and Lauren.

"So my wife married me as an order, loves my ex and has screwed Sark while sharing a bed with me. That's just what a guy wants to hear."

"We need to save them, they're both agents of the CIA and close friends." Dixon reminded Vaughn. "Regardless of our personal emotions, right now rescuing our agents is our primary agenda. Understood?"

"Do we have any intelligence on where Sark has them?" Jack finally spoke for the first time since Kendall had spoken to them. His face was expressionless and unreadable as usual as he regarded Kendall.

"Echelon picked up a call between Sark and one of his contacts. He's in the old SD6 building. We have teams ready now to go in. Jack's cleared to enter with them…" Kendall explained.

"What about me?" Vaughn roared. "I need to be in on this…"

"No. You're a liability." Kendall ended the conversation by walking out of Dixon's office followed closely by Jack.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Lauren and Sydney this way." Kendall apologised sincerely. Jack looked up at his former boss and friend and smiled.

"I'll deal with their…relationship, if we can get them both back safely; but if Lauren is serious about my daughter she'll have to get my blessing, and as Danny found out, that's no so easy." Kendall grinned and patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Bring them both back in one piece Jack, you can play the domineering father later."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** Sark takes his anger out on Sydney

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** If you've gotten this far you know there's F/F.

_Chapter Eleven _

Sydney lay on the floor of the old SD6 briefing room struggling to breathe. She groaned in pain as Sark delivered another kick to her stomach. Sark had decided the best way to deal with the feelings of betrayal was to cradle a bottle of scotch and beat Sydney, he had been doing it for over an hour and Sydney was a bloody mess on the floor.

Her nose was caked in dry blood from his earlier beatings and her lip was cut in at least two places, her whole chest ached and she had a suspicion that more than one rib was at least cracked. He'd taken pleasure in hearing her whimper as he'd broken her arm all the while staring in to her eyes to show her how much he was enjoying himself.

Thankfully the more he drank the worse his aim got and the les he hit her. He'd turned to self-pity instead. "I loved her!" He roared. "She was the first person I allowed to become close to me and she bloody used me!" He laughed and collapsed against the old briefing table.

"She used us all Sydney. You, me and Vaughn. The bloody siren used us! She never loved any of us!" Sydney lay silently watching the memories in her head. Since hearing Lauren declare her love for her and her first memory had been triggered she had started remembering more and more.

Flashes of the first day she had been introduced to Lauren by her Covenant handler, feelings of loathing her for making her job harder, then different feelings had emerged when she had learnt Lauren was CIA, loyalty, lust, love, all flashing through her mind accompanied by flashing images of times the two had been together. The memories were far worse than any pain Sark could cause her.

She had forgotten everything of the woman she had claimed to love, she had her memory removed, but asked that the memories of Lauren just be locked away, a vain hope that one-day they could be together again. Well she had got her wish, but they would not be together, Sydney doubted she would make it even if she were rescued before nightfall. She was coughing up blood and gasping for breath.

She lay clutching her aching chest and sobbing at the thought of losing Lauren so soon after getting her back.

"Speak…for your…self." She choked out after a few moments. She was rewarded with another kick to the chest and heard one of her ribs crack. It didn't matter anymore though; she was going to die whatever happened.

"You don't get it do you Sydney? She doesn't love anyone! She's been forced to fake it with so many people I doubt she even knows who she loves! She doesn't care about you! Nobody cares about us Sydney, we're just used until we're good for nothing and then we're discarded and replaced. We mean nothing."

"Your mother left you, your father might as well of not been there, Danny died and left you all alone, Francie, Tippin, Vaughn, Lauren, they all abandoned you in the end, but I didn't."

His voice changed as he spoke the last bit, it became softer and kinder, although a bit slurred by the alcohol. "I've never left you Sydney, never by choice." He sat down beside her and forced her face close to his by grabbing her chin. "We're all we have Sydney. Two disposable soldiers who no one can love." His lips were going dangerously close to Sydney's and with what little strength she had she spat in his face, a mixture of blood and mucus.

He pushed her away in anger, causing her to bang her head off the concrete floor, her vision blurred and she watched as he stood over her, a gun in his hand. "No one love us Sydney. It's over."

A single shot echoed in the almost empty room and Sydney cried out in pain once before her eyes closed and she stopped gasping for air.

Ten Minutes Earlier 

The team Jack was leading into the SD6 building halted at the elevator, it no longer had power supplied to it and they'd have to scale the shaft to get into the SD6 headquarters.

"Our main goal is rescuing Agents Bristow and Reed. Capturing Sark is a secondary mission only, understood?" The team members nodded and they descended the shaft.

The team swept through the unsecured hallways silently and paused only when Jack came to an abrupt halt. He cocked his ear to a door on the left as he heard a faint banging against a wall from the inside.

He picked the lock of the door, not risking breaking it down for fear of alerting Sark to their presence. Inside he found Lauren bound to a chair that she was smashing against the wall in hope of freeing herself.

She paused when she saw Jack and a team of CIA agents standing by the door. "Sydney…he has her…I've heard her screaming…you have to help her…" Lauren mumbled as Jack cut the ropes that bound her with the switchblade he kept in his back pocket. He handed her a spare gun.

"I'm aware you and my daughter have some sort of relationship…if you hurt her in any way it will be the last thing you do, as Sark is about to find out, understood?" Lauren nodded and took the gun.

"Do you have permission to kill Sark?" Lauren asked as they headed out of the room. Jack shook his head. "No one told me." Lauren replied innocently.

"Welcome to the family." Jack smiled at the woman his daughter had chosen to love; at least she had more of a backbone than Vaughn.

The team spilt up to cover more ground and Lauren and Jack went together. They arrived at the briefing room after hearing Sark shouting. "We're all we have Sydney. Two disposable soldiers who no one can love." Sark's voice filled the room and Lauren and Jack ran for the room.

They arrived at the door to see Sark standing over a frail and bloodied Sydney. "No one love us Sydney. It's over."

A single shot echoed in the almost empty room and Sydney cried out in pain once before her eyes closed and she stopped gasping for air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Consequences

**Summary:** 'One shot was fired…of the two other people there was one dead, one wounded.'

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither Alias nor any of the characters.

**Spoilers:** Set after 3.17 'The Frame', but AU after that.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** This is the last chapter, but I'm tempted to write a prequel to it detailing Sydney and Lauren's relationship during her missing two years.

_Chapter Twelve _

Thedebrief that Lauren and Jack encountered was long and tiring, and from the debrief it was learnt that Lauren was not NSA, she was CIA, with as much field experience as Sydney or Vaughn and she had been assigned her husband by the Covenant, she had slept with Julian Sark to obey orders, but as she broke down in tears it became clear that Lauren had not been assigned Sydney, or ordered to love her. She simply had of her own free will.

Jack's debrief brought out one two key facts. One shot was fired on the mission and of the two people involved there was one dead, one wounded.

Vaughn had been informed of everything about Lauren, from her double agent status in the Covenant to her forced relationship with Sark. He went to her after being informed and asked if she still wanted to be his wife, but both knew that it was over, it had never been a real marriage based on love and commitment, it was founded on deceit and lies and both husband and wife would rather have spend the rest of their lives with Sydney Bristow than each other.

The marriage was annulled a few hours later due to Kendall's influence. Both Michael Vaughn and Lauren Reed were no longer attached; neither was stuck in a marriage with someone they no longer, or in Lauren's case never, loved.

Lauren stood by the grave of her ex lover and sighed. Why was she even there? It didn't change anything. It didn't magically make everything ok just because she no longer had them in her life. Things were far from ok. She had been revealed in the Covenant and the CIA, her status, as a double agent was gone. Lauren had spent most of her life in deep cover missions, or special situations in which Kendall requested her for a mission for project black hole. She had never been just another CIA agent. She was an elite agent, her marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat was impeccable. Her training as a CIA operative had come from an early age and she had spent her life obeying orders, and this was where that path had left her.

Standing by the grave of an ex lover, without a husband and without the woman she loved. "Goodbye." She muttered to the grave and the body buried deep beneath the earth. "I know you never loved me, and I never loved you either, just like with Michael you settled for second best because you couldn't have first prize…" She laughed bitterly. "Well I did Julian."

Sitting by the hospital bed Jack Bristow had never left his daughter's side since he had arrived after his debrief. After finding Sark standing over her Lauren had acted without hesitation and fired a shot, Sark had dropped instantly with a bullet to the skull; Lauren had been merciful to him. She'd spared him the pain he'd deserved.

Sydney had stopped breathing as the shot was fired from her injuries and for hours Jack and Lauren had sat silently in the relatives room waiting to hear of her fate. Her injuries were critical, she was in a weak condition and the doctors had found she was bleeding internally; they'd given her very little chance of recovering.

After hearing this Lauren had sat beside Jack and placed an arm around him, whispering 'she's a survivor' into his ear. The pair had comforted each other until the doctor had returned. Lauren had been correct, Sydney had fought to survive and although she wasn't fully out of the woods she had survived surgery and if she made it through the night her chances would increase.

That was two nights ago and Sydney Bristow still held on strong. When Lauren entered the room Jack acknowledged her with a small smile. The two had grown close over the days and he stood up to allow her to sit beside his daughter.

"I need to freshen up." He explained as he picked up his coat. "I wouldn't leave her alone with anyone else Lauren. I respect the love you have for my daughter." Lauren's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"Mine and Vaughn's marriage was annulled today. He's no longer a married man. She can be with him again. Why would she chose me over having him back?"

"I want what is best for my daughter. I want her to be happy. If that means she has to be with Vaughn I can tolerate that fact, but in my opinion agent Vaughn is not worthy of having my daughter's affection. He's weak, if he really loved her he'd have left you when Sydney came back."

"He has values." Lauren replied. "He would never abandon his wife for someone else, no matter how much he loved them." Jack nodded.

"If he truly loved her then those values would be insignificant. It takes guts to truly love someone Lauren. They go first in your life and no matter what the consequences you always seek to be with them, because settling for second best will never be good enough. It's worse than abandoning a wife, it is living a lie and taking the coward's way out."

Lauren sat beside Sydney taking her hand in her own. "I know you're going to be alright Sydney. You're a fighter. Michael Vaughn is no longer my husband, which means you can be with him. You can be happy and have your guardian angel back. Because your father is right, it takes guts to be in love, to put one person before your needs and desires. Love is a sacrifice and sometimes that sacrifice entails doing what is best for the one you love, even if it kills you. Giving up the person you love is the hardest sacrifice that can be done, and it tears you apart, but sometimes it's necessary so that the one you love can be happy. I want you to be happy Sydney."

"Do I get a choice in the matter?" Sydney asked, surprising Lauren. The blonde's eyes were teary and her cheeks were flushed.

"You're awake?" Sydney nodded slowly. "You were awake when Jack was here, that's why he left." A mischievous grin spread over Sydney's lips.

"I woke up last night, a little after you'd left." She explained. "Lauren…did you mean what you said? About loving me enough to let me be with Vaughn?"

Lauren nodded her reply; her voice would have betrayed that Sydney had squashed her last hopes that the two could be together. "I love you." Lauren's gaze darted from the pattern on the hospital blanket she was staring at to Sydney's face. "I don't want to be with Vaughn. He's part of the past. A past that I've learnt I can't just fit back into. Things are different now. I remember things…when we were together…our first kiss…our first date, I spilt champagne all down your top, I was so nervous." Lauren laughed remembering the night clearly. "If you want to make me happy then you'll stay with me."

"Always." Lauren promised as she gently kissed her forehead. Sydney's eyes widened as she noticed Vaughn standing at the door. Lauren followed her gaze and found a scowling Vaughn.

"You're giving up what we had for her?" He spat, red in the face. "I love you Sydney! We can finally be happy together and you chose her!"

Sydney shook her head and held Lauren's hand tighter as she went to pull away. "We could have been together from the second I got back, but you didn't have the guts to follow your heart."

"I had a duty to that slut who faked our wedding vows!" Vaughn snapped.

"Get out!" Sydney snapped. "If you really loved me then you'd give me up to let me be happy."

"I can't just let you go off and ruin your life because you had a fling with that whore when you weren't in your right mind!"

"Then I guess you don't love me enough."

Sydney's words stung and Vaughn stormed out, unable to deal with losing Sydney once again, this time to his ex-wife. "I love you Sydney." Lauren held her hand reassuringly. "We're going to be happy again, just like we were."

Sydney smiled and cuddled into her girlfriend, who was the ex-wife of her ex-boyfriend and theforced lover of her dead enemy; her relationships were never simple and they often ended in tragedy, but Sydney had a feeling she and Lauren could be happy together, even her father liked Lauren, that was a good enough sign for Sydney.

But even without her father's blessing, or Kendall and Dixon's understanding and evenwith Vaughn's anger and hate towards them Sydney was determined to make their relationship work, because love is a risk and Lauren was worth it.

The End.


End file.
